


Heart in a Mousetrap

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Series: Mousetrap Heart [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mousetrap Heart divergent; Sora and Riku manage to capture Roxas before he gets across the square to Axel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart in a Mousetrap

The boy across the street has blue eyes. This is the first thing that she notices about him- not that he's swaying unsteadily on his feet, clearly completely plastered, or the fact that he's only wearing a plaid, flannel button down despite the fact that it's below freezing and that the weathermen have been threatening snow for the last three weeks.  
  
None of that, just those eyes- blue, blue, blue, clear even though he's halfway across the street and she's watching him through a cloud of smoke that's settling softly into her hair. The smell will probably annoy her later, because she's trying to quit, and Larxene's made it her mission to make it an impossible task.  
  
She sees him, and he sees her, and she thinks that there's a grin lurking around the edges of his lips, but she can't quite be sure.  
  
She finds herself hoping- despite the fact that she finds drunken boys in public places completely revolting most of the time, that he'll come over. That he'll cross the cobble-stoned street and smile at her- maybe say hi, and hopefully- hopefully he won't prove to be a complete idiot.  
  
For a minute, it seems that he'll do just that- one sneakered foot already off the curb before one of his friends hooks an arm around his elbow and tugs him back. The conversation that follows looks a bit intense, though her boy- blue eyes, keeps shooting looks at her over his shoulder, like he can't quite look away long enough to pay attention to what his friend is saying.  
  
It's this more than anything that prompts her to get to her feet and brush the smoke out of her face, setting across the street herself and smiling when she realizes that blue eyes has already noticed her approach, that he's grinning at her with puppyish enthusiasm over the tall guy's shoulder- that whatever little attention he'd been sparing his friend before is now completely gone.  
  
Maybe there are better ways to do this. She should wait until tomorrow- see if he comes back to this place. Maybe they'll meet at the fountain, and it'll be like some generic end to one of those silly rom-com movies that Demyx keeps trying to make her watch with him. Maybe they'll meet a year from now, and maybe a year from now she still won't be able to see anything other than those blue, blue eyes.  
  
But possibilities are just that- possibilities. They're uncertain, numerous in number but just as unlikely to happen as they are likely- and she has this at her disposal now- reality at her chipped fingertips, and there's something about this boy that makes her not want to wait until tomorrow.  
  
By now blue eyes' friends have noticed her, and they gape at her as she brushes past them, coming to stop a few inches inside that personal space bubble that blue eyes seems completely unconcerned with. She grins at him, and wonders if he also thinks that the fountain she'd been sitting at is a completely travesty- if he wants to take a trip to see the world with her, and if he likes coffee late at night when no one in their right mind would be drinking caffeine. If he's trying to quit smoking too, or if he's put it off for another few years.  
  
She smiles at him and says, "Hey, blue eyes, name's Axel. I'd suggest that you call me when your sober, but I'm pretty sure I want to get a sneak peek at what to expect from you when you're trashed."  
  
He grins back, and nearly trips over himself when he moves a bit closer. "Roxas," he says, and then, "how do you feel about architects, because I think I want to take you to Rome."  
  
She laughs, not unkindly, and tucks a hand into his.  
  
Reality at her fingertips- why not?


End file.
